Respecting Your Decision
by SegaDreamChaser
Summary: Blaze visits Sonic in his dimension... you have to find out the rest yourself.


_"OOOOOOH MY! OOOOOOH MY! HOOOOOOOOOOLY CRAP! SEGADREAMGUY IS HERE!" Yeeeah man! I'm back... so let's get this short story on the road!_

* * *

Nothing much is going on in Sonic's world at the moment. He recently got done going on an adventure with Tails from Lost Hex to stop Eggman and his evil schemes once again. Sonic doing much of anything right now, but he is relaxing near a cliff in Green Hill. Tails went to go work on some projects that he was working on before he found out that Eggman is up to no good again. Sonic throws himself back on the ground, lying in the wrestling grass from the gentle wind that's blowing in the air. Although, it is a nice weather out, but it's soon about to be dark. He's watching the sun set over the horizon over the beautiful glistening ocean. Without acknowledging, someone familiar is walking up from behind him.

"Sonic..."

Sonic raises his brows, not expecting anyone to find him, unless it's Amy. He turns around, seeing Blaze standing there with her arms crossed.

"Blaze?"

The last time that Sonic has seen her was a coupe months ago at his birthday party. He was a surprised to see her again. It was kinda rare to see her, unless she sense something uneasy.

"Long time no see. I didn't expect you to be here at all. How did you find me?"

He asks, curious. She looks away for a moment.

"... I asked Tails for your location. I went to go visit Cream for a while, then I started my search for you."

Sonic crosses his arms across his chest, wondering why she was searching for him.

"Hm... You going to visit Cream, then asked Tails where I was at... I guess this doesn't have to do with Nega, is it? If so..."

He pounds his fist into his hand.

"I don't mind going to your dimension to fight this cheddar cheeseball."

He smirks.

"No actually."

She answers.

"But I thought about you and..."

She hesitates to finish.

"I- I thought... to come visit you."

Sonic is once again surprised that she wanted to come visit him, but he didn't mind.

"Awe. I guess having company isn't bad. It is getting a little dry, so join as you please."

Blaze nods, accepting the offer. She walks towards the cliff, then sits down on the ground. Sonic sits beside her, looking over the horizon.

"Let's just hope Amy doesn't appear out the blue. She has the tendency of getting furious, when another girl is around."

"Is it... that pink hedgehog?"

Sonic nods his head.

"She's a pain."

He openly admits.

"But I do adore her as a friend; despite all of her foolishness."

He shrugs his shoulder, shaking his head. Blaze looks at him for a moment, then looks back away at the sun.

"Always chasing me wherever I go, getting herself into danger, but that happens less often now, which is a relief."

"Hm..."

Blaze remembered the moment when she first met Amy, when she was with Cream. Amy quickly assumed that she was crushing on Sonic like she do, not caring much about who he was then, but now they're ironically best friends.

"I remember that she assumed on me liking you."

Sonic snorts.

"I'm not surprised about that. She always assume that a girl is crushing on me when I'm being looked for. She dreams of marrying me in the future."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

She ask.

"What? No way!"

He sighs.

"I only see her as a huge fan girl; having pictures and merchandises all around her room."

He shivers, remembering that moment. Blaze scoffs a little.

"I don't plan on marrying anyone, actually."

Blaze looks at him, a bit surprised.

"Or having a girlfriend anytime soon. I can't be slowed down; worrying about her safety."

Blaze doesn't respond. She downcasts, fiddling with the grass.

"Eggman is who I should worry the most; he's running around here like this is his playground. Little does he know, I'm the one that's restricting for bullying."

He lies back in the grass. He overlap his leg over the other, throwing his arms behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Why don't you ever put him down? He deserves it."

Blaze asks.

"You know that he'll never give up."

For a moment, he stayed silent.

"That's not who I am, Blaze. I would hate to see myself going the extreme of ending Eggman. He can be annoying a lot of times, but..."

He lifts one side of his lip, making the cat puzzled.

"Because of Eggman, I discovered so much about my world. And let's face it, Blaze..."

Blaze raises her brows.

"You realize that if it wasn't for both Eggmen messing with the Emeralds, then we wouldn't have met."

Blaze looks away, knowing that he was right. She then realized that she wouldn't be who she is today; she looks up at the stars that are finally visible in the sky.

"You're right, Sonic. I have met good people like you, Sonic. I can't forget about Cream, or the rest of the people I've met that Tails introduced me at the party."

Sonic looks over at her.

"I've always thought that we were destined to see each other by the Emeralds."

Blaze looks over at him.

"I remembered when I saw you over in my dimension, I felt... different... I couldn't explain the emotion I felt. I was happy to see you once again."

Blaze lights a tiny fire in the palm of her hand, looking at it.

"For all my lifetime, I've been sad; not knowing what true happiness feel like. I've been such a burden of hiding away from people, because I considered myself as a strong, independent princess that I didn't need anyone in my life... Especially when I have pyrokinetic powers that I saw as a curse. I didn't know how to control it, and because of that, I've been made a laughing stock. I was so furious at myself, and at them for constantly being bullied... until that day happened. I burst in anger, injuring those people..."

The flames in her hand enlarges a bit.

"I realized what I've done, believing that these flames was a curse... believing that these flames are a disaster to mankind. I hid myself in a cape to avoid being seen by anyone, until I finally learned how to properly control it... and my anger."

Realizing that he flames was enlarged, she burns it out of her hand. She then feels a sudden touch on her shoulder. She turned and saw that Sonic has his hand on her shoulder.

"You've lived and learned through those experiences, Blaze. Don't bring up the past, only think about what's going on now. It doesn't matter what those people thought about you, what matters is that you're better than those who made fun of you. They've missed the opportunity of seeing how awesome you've unleashed your pyrokinetic skills. It's their lost."

Blaze's face is completely red, hearing Sonic's comments. She downcasts once more, not knowing how to reply.

"You're such an amazing person, Sonic."

She sighs.

"It... hurts to hear that you're not looking for anyone."

Sonic tilts his head, puzzled. He lets go of her shoulder.

"Blaze, what are you-...!"

He realized that she didn't come just to see him. She came to see him just to open her heart of how he truly feels about him. She folds her ear back, a bit embarrassed. Sonic didn't know how to respond; he stays silent for a long moment.

"B- but... I respect your decision, Sonic."

Sonic still doesn't respond, he was very speechless.

"You still have a lot to discover in your adventure, so being a prince will restrict you a bunch of things you enjoy doing."

Sonic looks away.

"I was so speechless, I obviously had a hard time responding. I... I'm still am having complications to speak."

"You don't have to respond."

She looks at him.

"It was hard to tell you, Sonic. I wanted to wait when it was the right time, but I ignored it and thought this was at least a good opportunity."

"You know... I'm kinda interested in you too."

Blaze shockingly looks at him. She didn't expect him to say that.

"R- really?"

Sonic smiles a little.

"I've always been interested in you, Blaze. It's... just that I'm not ready to be in a relationship. At least not yet.

He awkwardly rubs the back of his head, looking away. Blaze gently takes his hand, grasping it.

"Sonic... I will patiently wait for the time to come. I still respect the decision you made."

She finally gives him a smile, making him smile back. He places his other hand on top of hers.

"Okay, Blaze. Until then, I will remember this moment."

Sonic stands up with her, not taking his eyes off her. Blaze does the same, but then looks away.

"I... should get going now."

She said.

"What? Don't wanna stay longer and hang with me?

Sonic hoping that she stays a little longer, but she denies.

"I wish, but I promised Marine that I help her with some stuff she worked on."

Sonic chuckles.

"I see that she;s keeping her promise to Tails."

She nods her head.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?"

"Yes, but I will return. I don't know when this return will happen, but it will come."

She lets go of his hand. She then leans in and gives him a gentle peck on the cheek, making his face turn slightly red. She continues to stare, then proceeds to walk away, but Sonic surprisingly grabs her hand.

"You think I'm just gonna let you walk yourself home?"

He said, making her smile once again.

"If it pleasure you to walk back with me, then I'll gladly let you."

Sonic was happy to walk her home. Blaze gently grasps his hand, walking back together.

"I'm in a bit of shock that you're _walking_ me home."

"Eh, got to at least enjoy every bit of your stay before we go our separate ways again."

They once again, looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

* * *

 _Eyup folks, that's how the story ends. This is a bit of a warm up before I start going back to my other stories. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
